


Not the Only Winter Soldier

by crewdlydrawn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Drabble, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crewdlydrawn/pseuds/crewdlydrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Hydra's use of Bucky to test the skills of the other five super soldiers.  Inspired by the flashback scene in Captain America: Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Only Winter Soldier

~~~~

"Again!" they shout, and again they begin.

One by one, they are tested against him.

_Fight, defend, but do not kill._

His orders remain the same each time. They are strong, but not strong enough.

It is the longest he has been awake in many missions. Time does not find him in a flow, not in hours or minutes or even days, but instead it is a sensation within his mind. It is the distance between order and action.

More than once, they place him in the chair.

_Fight, defend, but do not kill._

As a team, they would overpower him; he has assessed their strengths. Within a month, it would only take two of them. They are never ordered to attack together, the others only watching.

"Again!"

The day he is bested, thrown into the gate, is the last day he fights them. They rebel, kill, and the distance in his mind begins to close, even as he is ordered to protect and extract. Even as he watches.

He does not see them again, but he knows. When missions take time enough for the distance to shift, he remembers them, remembers the fear in the eyes of those shouting orders. Though he is never sure why, he knows it is important.  


End file.
